Black Dragon
by LavenderSakura
Summary: It's been 7 long years since Hitomi returned to the Mystic Moon, the hardest 7 years of her life, but soon she may find herself saving the world of Gaea again, or she may be the key to destroy it. [Van X Hit]
1. Puddles of Memories

Black Dragon

Chapter – Puddles of Memories

Hey everyone!!! Yes… a new Esca fic… ;; I suddenly had an inspiration to make another one…. So here it is!!! YAY!!!! - There's no Hikari this time though… it's just Hitomi… yup… of course I can't forget the evil dude… yes it is a dude this time… ;; I also want to thank everyone for their support for my other Esca fic: Angel's Flight… which I hopefully update soon!!! ((Oh… Sorry this chapter title is not a song name in the soundtrack… I think I'll start that next chapter…) Well… enjoy everyone and please review!!!! Onigai!!!! Arigato!!!

Tsubasa

Hitomi stepped out from the shower and wrapped a pale blue towel around her. Wet honey tresses tumbled gracefully down her back making it look like a waterfall except perhaps a honeyfall. Fog and mist as well as the scent of lavender filled up her bathroom as she proceeded to wrap her hair in a towel. The shower was so refreshing; it seemed to wash all of her problems down the drain. One of those problems seemed to be… her memories, Hitomi bright green eyes dimmed a bit as she thought back.

"_I'll never forget you Van!!!" Hitomi cried out as tears welled in hers eyes and her vision became blurred. Her outstretched hand was extended towards Van, he only smiled sadly as Hitomi felt herself being lifted away… towards the Mystic Moon… her home_…

Now that she had thought about it… was this really her home?? Did she really want to be here?? Hitomi absentmindedly made her way to the fogged up mirror. She lifted a pale hand as she moved her finger across the mirror as she etched out his name… the name that had literally torn her apart all these years.

_Van…_

Hitomi glanced at the mirror realizing what she had done, tears form in her green orbs and spilled over. Tears rushed down her face, now that she had stared it seemed that she could never stop. She quickly dashed her tears away and willed herself to stop but they wouldn't.

"Why…?"

"After seven years… why does that name still linger in my head?? Why??" Hitomi slid down and collapsed to the floor in angry sobs. She silently cursed the gods.

_Why Kami-sama… why show me such a marvelous place… only to snatch it away from me… and let it eat me up the rest of my life??_

_Because… your part in this is not yet completed_ something echoed in her head, whether it was the gods or her own head, there was no telling. Hitomi glanced up, the towel that was wrapped around her hair loosened and her hair tumbled to the ground. Hitomi looked at the name she had etched on the mirror as it started to fade away from the vapor.

_I mustn't cry… for Van's sake… I will be strong_

Hitomi dashed away the tears that still occupied a space in her eyes, her brilliant green orbs held a new determination in them. Hitomi smiled sadly… _For Van's sake…_

Van looked at the wall with the most bored face ever… god were this kingly duties boring. Who wants to hear an advisor go on and on and on about other countries? His jet black hair was as messy as ever, those amber eyes still spirited. He did seem taller now, not that you could really tell because he was sitting. He still had the red cotton shirt, some things just never change. Although he did shed the gloves which made his hands appear soft and gentle.

"Your Majesty perhaps you should consider a trade route with Anethea…" the advisor droned away, and Van rolled his eyes and responded none too gently.

"I'm really not in the mood right now, I don't want to even pretend like I care… can we discuss this another time?" Van replied his voice free of expression except boredom.

"Uh… of course your majesty but may I also inform you that the princess of Anethea seeks your hand in marriage…" Vans head snapped at this information.

"No you may not inform me… Anethea can wait… and the other… I will not consider it!" Van replied hot-headily.

"Your sire… I know you still think about the seer from the Mystic Moon… please consider this matching… there is a grim chance that Lady Hitomi will ever re-"

"You are out of place, with your comments… Sir Edward…" Van interrupted, his amber eyes flashed a warning.

"I'm- I'm…sorry… your majesty…" The advisor stuttered.

Van sighed deeply. "You're dismissed…" Van waved his hand across dismissively and rose from the throne as he walked toward the lush gardens of Fanelia and stare pleadingly at the Mystic Moon.

_Oh Hitomi… how are you right now?? Do you still remember me?? Oh how I wish you were by my side right now…_

Merle watched from the bushes as she saw Van give another sigh and walk back indoors, seemingly more depressed than he was when the day started off.

"Oh Van-sama…" Merle whispered as she glanced toward the sky where the Mystic Moon hung in the sky. "Where are you Hitomi?? Why don't you come back to us?"

Hitomi slipped on her nightgown and glanced in the mirror to give her hair a final comb. Her fingers traced over the mirror and outlined the name she so longed to be with.

_Van…_

Hitomi smiled sadly as she sent a silent wish to the stars above.

_My best wishes to you Van…_

She flicked the switch and the room went dark except for the moon that shined through the window and made the shadows dance on the walls. Hitomi hugged her pillow tight as she thought of Gaea and what she had left behind.

_Van…Van…_ the name ran through her head billions of times until she finally fell asleep on the soft pillow.

"Have you all completed the things we need for the ritual??" A deep voice echoed through the empty cold hall. Servants that were dressed in black kneeled before the person that was shrouded in black mist.

"Yes sire… all is completed we only need to transcribe the ancient Draconian spell… and all will be completed…"

"Excellent… keep working at that… I want it completed as soon as possible… you are dismissed…"

"Yes sire…"

As the servants piled through the hall and out the large mahogany doors a cackle rose to fill the air.

"At last… the Tsubasa no Kami will finally be within my grasp… and I can use her endless powers to resurrect the Black Dragon… finally my hard work and toiling shall pay off." A maniacal laughter echoed through the empty hallways…

So… how was it??? I hope it was good!! As you see… I combined The Vision of Escaflowne with the movie… but it's not going to be based off the movie… I just like the term Tsubasa no Kami and the fact that Hitomi had wings … I thought it suited Hitomi pretty well… Well… please review!! I would appreciate it very much!!!! See you next chapter!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!! ONIGAI!!! Arigato! And Happy Holidays!!

Tsubasa (LaVeNdErSaKuRa)

Terms to know:

Tsubasa no Kami – Wing Goddess

Kami – God

Sama – A term used to confer great respect

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne… the series nor the movie… we can't just get what we want… sadly… so yeah… ::goes to a corner and cries::


	2. Chains

Black Dragon

Chapter 2 – Chains

Hey everyone!! Welcome to the second chapter of Black Dragon!! Thank you everyone for their reviews for chapter 1!! They were very much appreciated!!! Arigato minna-san!! Concerning this chapter title, it's actually a song!! Check _'The Vision of Escaflowne – lovers only'_ soundtrack… its track #10 (except I added a 's' to the word so it would make more sense…. Well I'll do the reviews after the story in the end so this way you can get on with the story!!! Enjoy!!!

Hitomi opened her eyes to the warm spring sunlight drifting into her room, lighting it up brightly. She rubbed her eyes before stretching and pulling her covers over her head again. She carefully opened her eyes and shut them again in the light. Suddenly she saw only white and then black feathers that slowly fell to the floor, tainting it scarlet.

Hitomi snapped open her eyes and pulled off the covers as she glanced around. _What was that?? A vision?? I haven't had any of those since I left Gaea seven years ago…_

She slipped into slippers as she groggily made her way to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker before making her way back to her room and into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, combing her hair, changed out of her pajamas and such. She walked into the living room of her apartment and pulled aside the curtains letting the sun spill through. Hitomi picked up her coffee as she strode out onto the balcony letting the wind ruffle her hair; she looked down at the city below her. She sadly leaned her elbows on the railing and gazed over Tokyo. She sighed, she lived on the 22nd floor and the view was crystal clear when there wasn't fog. She turned and made her way back into the living room; she stood at the doorway and examined her apartment.

Wood panels covered the floor and a soft couch sat comfortably in the corner staring into a TV. Her kitchen looked so techno; it had a stainless steel counter with multi-colored lights hanging from the ceiling reminding her of the bar across the street. This place was a jail…a cage from keeping her from spreading her wings. Tokyo was a nuisance…damn… all of the earth was a nuisance. She stared up at where Gaea should be and she longed to be with him… with the other half of her heart.

_Damn… I'm so weak… Van… where are you?_ Hitomi sighed as she sunk into her couch. _Free me Van… free me from this cage…_ Hitomi blinked and a single white feather drifted down but when it touched her outstretched hand it was tainted scarlet. Hitomi's eyes widened slightly as she blink again, but this time it was gone…

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, your majesty… everything is ready the ritual is ready to commence… we only need you to signal the commencement, sire…"

"Good, I'll come right away; you may leave and tell the others... I shall be there shortly…"

"Yes, my lord…"

A dark figure clothed in all black arose from the throne, immediately a female servant came forth.

"This way my lord…"

The room was adorned in silk curtains of black and scarlet that fluttered in a nonexistent wind. The dark figure made his way quietly down the marble stairs to the center of the room that was submerged in dark water. A staff in hand, the woman came to stand next to him, she pulled the hood of the cloak over her head and chanted softly.

The man raised his hands as a black wind enveloped them and when it dissipated there was a long golden staff with a ruby in the center.

"I call upon the mighty powers of the dark one, the god of death come hear my calling… your realm calls upon your aid to assist your servants in the resurrecting of the black dragon… I beg you to hear my plea and appear before me!!" The man bellowed, his strong voice filled the vicinity and echoed through the stairway. The dark water slowly started to move, the man stepped back and onto the stairs pulling back his hood revealing one red eye and one gold…

"We ask you to appear to us now to make it known to the world of Gaea who is the ruler… to you we sacrifice our lives to your cause. I, Kiora, high priestess of the temple of Aistacia… call upon thy powers… come dark one… appear before us!!!" The female shouted as black waters rose to swirl around the priestess, dark leathery wings shot from her back ripping away the fabric of her priestess outfit. She was lifted from the waters and enveloped in black water.

Slowly from the water emerge a dark being whose large wings literally crushed the sides of the room. The being gazed solemnly at the people within the room, his dark scarlet eyes fierce and crimson hair was in a disheveled braid. He flexed his claws before bellowing in a deep voice that rand through the room causing the waters to tremble.

"Who is it that called me?"

The man and his subjects knelt before the dark being and the one clothed in black muttered.

"It is I, my lord that has called you here…"

"For what purpose?"

"I have found a way to resurrect the black dragon… you, from the other realm not in ethereal form but physically."

"Is that so? How is it to be done?" The being crossed his arms.

"We have found a girl with great power, one who has saved Gaea once before from the Mystic Moon… the Tsubasa no Kami…"

"The Wing Goddess?? You have found her?"

"Yes, my lord she inhabits the Mystic Moon, but we have found a way to call her here…"

The dark being looked on in deep silence as his browns were brought together in a frown. The man quivered.

"Do you not like my idea, my lord?"

"You called me forth from the ethereal realm to tell me this? Call me when you have the girl in hand so I can see with my own eyes rather than believing the words that come from your mouth." With that said, the being vanished in a flurry of black wind, the priestess hung in midair for a second longer before plummeting down into the dark waters. The man stood at the foot of the marble staircase his eyes unmoving from the spot where the great demon once was. He turned and his dark cloak whirled about him as he rushed up the stairs. Take this woman to her room and tend to her wounds, he gestured toward the priestess who was unconscious in the water.

"Tomorrow… we shall perform the ceremony…"

"But your majesty… Priestess Kiora can not be healed in time…"

"She _will_ be healed before tomorrow, you see to that…"

The room was dimly lit in an eerie red hue, the smell of incense grew stronger by the minute and smoke clouded everyone's vision slightly stinging their eyes. A tall man strode to the center of the room, oblivious to all the smoke around him. He turned and his luminous eyes, one red and one gold set upon a girl that was swaying slightly as she stood behind him.

"Come forth Kiora…" he called out through the smoke.

"Yes… your majesty…" The girl staggered up beside him wincing in pain.

"Perform the ritual… Kiora…"

"Yes… your… majesty…" The priestess raised her arms into the air as she began to chant softly, a black staff appeared in her hands as black feathery wings burst from her back, she gasped as a spasm of pain coursed through her body.

"Oh god of death, please come aid me, I hereby summon the wing goddess through you, and may the chains of darkness devour her. May the blood I offer to you satisfy your longings, through this blood may she appear before us!!" The priestess' strong voice bellowed through the room as she quietly picked up a dagger made from bone and she silently made a gash on her hand. Blood came forth from the opened wound and spilled out onto a golden dragon whose red eyes then seemed to glow in hunger. As the blood engulfed the golden dragon and into a round basin a pillar of red light shot up into the sky through an opening in the ceiling. The priestess looked up hatefully toward the mystic moon as she grabbed a black cloth to ease the bleeding.

Hitomi leaned her elbow on the railings of her apartment as she gazed out over the city. The place was so artificial… at least Gaea had some green in it and the skies were crisp and clear… here you couldn't see the sky, it was covered so thick in smog. Hitomi sighed. She looked over into her little sanctuary where a calico cat was sleeping gently.

"Merle… you're so lazy…" Hitomi chuckled at the cat and tears formed in her eyes once again. She looked into the sky again.

_What is wrong with me? I even miss Merle enough to cry…_ Hitomi smiled sadly again.

_Where are you Van?_

As she finished her thoughts she saw a black feather drift down towards her, her eyes widened in surprise as she nervously stretched out a hand to touch it. But as her fingers touched the small feather it disappeared into black dust and a pillar enveloped her in red light, Hitomi panicked at the sudden light-swallowing-thing.

_Am I going back?? But wait… why is the light blood red?? What is going on??_

Hitomi felt herself being lifted the sensation of being dragged up into the air. As she saw her apartment get smaller and smaller in a blur of red light, black and scarlet chains sprung from nowhere and bond around her, biting into her skin, Hitomi cried out in pain as the chains wrapped around her neck burning in her skin.

_What the hell?? This is not how it's supposed to go!! It's supposed to be a nice tingling feeling!! Not me being bound by a thousand chains!!_ Hitomi struggled against the binds in a futile attempt. She gasped for air that was rapidly becoming an issue; she felt her consciousness slip as she fell into the darkness.

"Van…"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

YAY!!!!! - Chapter 2 is finished!!! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! How did you like it everyone?? I hope it was good!! - Well lemme get on with the reviews!!!

Inda: Thank you for reviewing!!! - I hope you liked this chapter!!!!

ChibiHitomi: Yay!!! D thank you for your reviews!! They're much appreciated… I'm terribly sorry for all the cliffies… but aren't they just fun?? ::looks around:: maybe not… but suspense!! SUSPENSE!!! I don't like to see my reviews suffer, per say nor to I enjoy torturing them… it just ends up that way… wait I don't think that really answered anything but… oh-well… Also there shall be SOOO much Allen bashing in this story as well… ((if I could fit him in… he might just be a loner and not be in the story at all…)) - he he he… ::smacks Allen over the head with a cast iron skillet:: Thank you for the review!!! -

GaeaGoddess: Thank you for the review!!! - I hope you enjoyed the chapter!!

Lady Blade WarAngel: Thank you for reviewing!! YAY!!! -

Iceboltmage: Thank you for the review!! It was very much appreciated!!! ::squeals:: so glad you like it!!!

Once again thank you everyone for your reviews!!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! Oh… and ::sighs:: now… err… PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! -

Tsubasa (LaVeNdErSaKuRa)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Escaflowne… but when I get really rich I'll buy the anime and then I'll make a sequel in which Hitomi _does_ return to Gaea… YAY!!!


End file.
